Mad Love
by AwkwardRedPanda
Summary: Brilliant. A word to describe it. Terrifying. Probably not synonymous to brilliant but sometimes could definitely be describing the same thing. That was Beca. Or how Chloe would simply describe her feelings when she was with said criminal mastermind. AU. BECHLOE


She is the perfect mix of brilliant and terrifying.

She was also insane. But intelligent nonetheless. So intelligent in fact, that she knew how to get people to come back to her. She knew how to lure people into doing whatever she wanted them to do for her.

Quite appalling, yes, but intriguing nonetheless.

Unlike any other prisoner in the asylum, she didn't thrash around, nor was she screaming gibberish at the walls. She, in fact seemed completely normal compared to all the rest. Her physical appearance was quite unfitting for someone who had such a criminal record.

Her complexion was milky white, almost as white as a sheet of paper. Her physique was small. She had dark brown hair that end just below her shoulders. But her eyes were Chloe's absolute favorite. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, a sky so dark, yet slightly illuminated with shimmering stars. They were breathtaking.

Chloe found herself staring at the girl in the cell, the girl winking and smiling at her in return.

The redhead blushed.

 _She's a criminal mastermind, Chlo. Who knows what she did to get into this cell._ Her own mind said, scolding her. _Get your head out of the gutter._

She in return, ignored the little voice of her own mind, pondering about the gesture.

/0/

Chloe had begged to interview the girl, maybe a few sessions with her. Not only because she found herself very much intrigued by this criminal, but this would be such an opportunity for an intern like herself.

Her family would want her to. After all, they were the one's who pushed her to be a doctor in the first place.

Upon returning to her office one night, she found a purple rose sitting a top of her table.

Chloe picked up the rose. It was of course chemically enhanced to give it the purple tinge it had, but beautiful nonetheless. With the flower, a little note was attached.

 ** _Come see me on your free time ~Beca_**

Chloe feels her heart skip a beat or two. Why? She herself wasn't sure either.

/0/

"You've got some explaining to do." Chloe said, marching up to the brunette's cell. "How'd you get in my office?"

The brunette simply smirked. "I see you got my present." She said, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I'm telling on you." Chloe said. The redhead cringed; that sounded so much better in her head. Hell, she sounded like an offended child, threatening her younger sibling because she wouldn't share a toy or something equally as childish.

It was pathetic really.

"No you wouldn't," she said. "if you wanted to, you already would've."

 _I guess it sounded likewise to her as well._ Chloe sighed, turned and started walking the other way

"Aww, leaving so soon? I do enjoy your company, Dr. Beale." Chloe paused.

"How do you know my name?" The brunette shrugged.

"Let's get real here, doc. You're easily the most attractive doctor here and for me to not know your name for me is inevitable." Chloe hesitated, trying choosing her words wisely. However, word vomit answered for her.

"You think I'm attractive?" The brunette in the cell laughed once more, irritating Chloe.

"What's so funny?" The redhead asked.

"Do you seriously not see yourself? Dude, you look like a playboy bunny." Chloe didn't know what she felt anymore. Irritation, yes, definitely one. Flattery, maybe. She wasn't quite sure what she would make of this conversation, nor how to end it.

And no, she did not see herself as attractive, or in this case resembling a 'playboy bunny'. Among her siblings, she was never the attractive one. She was always the one who was too serious. The one who almost always had her nose stuck in a medical book.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Ms. Mitchell." And with that, she walked away from the cell, mentally high-fiving herself. However she was still pondering on the brunette's words and their conversation.

/0/

A/N: Hello! It's my first fan fiction ever written and published. I hope it isn't too bad, if it is however, I do apologize. I am open to some new suggestions for the next few chapters, 'cause I still sort of don't know where this this going. Constructive criticisms are encouraged. Feel free to roast my ass :P. 'Till next time, champ. ~Cole


End file.
